


Two Horny Demons

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungyoun y Seungwoo son demonios a los que les gusta jugar entre ellos después de jugar con su comida.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 2





	Two Horny Demons

**Author's Note:**

Seungyoun se sentó en el capó del auto con los ojos en la tienda como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿El auto de quién? No lo sabía y no le importaba. Pensó en rascarlo o quemar la pintura con los dedos porque no le gustaba el color, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como mirar al tipo que cruzaba el estacionamiento con una máscara en la cara y una sudadera negra que lo hacía parecer tan discreto. Estúpido.

Podía sentir el cuchillo oculto en sus brazos como si se suponía que realmente hiciera algo. Sus intenciones irradiaron tanto de él que uno no tenía que ser un demonio para oler el hedor malvado del pecado que se filtraba en sus huesos y le envenenaba la médula. Seungyoun podría quedarse con los dientes, pero no necesitaba sus huesos. Podía volver por ellos después.

Lo que el ladrón que se aferraba a su cuchillo no sabía era que el anciano detrás del mostrador era un veterano de guerra que no le importaba lo que un punk y su cuchillo de mantequilla pretendían hacer y lo más importante, tenía un brillante bate de béisbol de pino escondido para defenderse de los intrusos.

Seungyoun se rió. "Seungwoo, mira esto."

Seungwoo hizo un sonido de curiosidad y se sentó a su lado antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué?"

El ladrón gritaba detrás del cristal, moviendo su pequeño cuchillo como si intentara cortar papel de regalo. El dueño dio la vuelta al mostrador rápidamente como un tigre y balanceó su bate directamente hacia la cara del idiota.

"¡Whap!" Gritó Seungyoun cuando el bate hizo contacto con la nariz del ladrón. "¡Viste eso! ¡Lo jodió!"

Se dobló de la risa, completamente fuera de sí de alegría. Seungwoo miraba en silencio. "Se está moviendo."

"Por supuesto que se está moviendo," dijo. "¡Mira su cara!"

La sangre brotaba de ambas fosas nasales cuando el ladrón irrumpió por las puertas y se dirigió al callejón para escapar antes de que la policía viniera a buscarlo.

"Vamos," dijo Seungwoo, ya fuera del auto.

"Espérame", lo llamó, saltando detrás de él como un niño emocionado. Siguieron al ladrón al callejón, la sangre goteaba en el suelo haciendo un sendero que los condujo directamente a él. "Hola, precioso."

El hombre se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ellos. "¿Quién demonios son ustedes?"

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Seungwoo, inclinando la cabeza. No podía ocultar lo hambriento que estaba. Podía fingir estar tranquilo o estoico o paciente, pero Seungyoun podía escuchar la forma en que su corazón latía en su pecho como si quisiera arrancar las entrañas de este tipo y envolverlas alrededor de sus dedos como un rollo de fruta.

"Tal vez deberías ocuparte de tus malditos asuntos."

"Oooh," intervino Seungyoun. "Dice mucha mierda para ser alguien que perdió sus dientes delanteros."

"Seungyounie, juega bien," advirtió Seungwoo. "No sabemos si alguna vez tuvo dientes frontales."

"Hombre, jódete," dijo el ladrón. "Vete al infierno."

Fue el turno de Seungwoo de reírse alegremente. Oh, está disfrutando esto.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Seungyoun con incredulidad. "¿Chistes de viejos? ¿Aquí?"

"Es gracioso," se rió Seungwoo.

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?"

"Oh, ya ves," dijo Seungwoo, apareciendo detrás de él de repente y envolviendo una mano con garras alrededor de su cuello. "Ya hemos estado allí."

El hombre gritó cuando sus uñas afiladas perforaron su carne, pero no importaba qué tan fuerte gritara. Nadie iba a escucharlo. Tal vez el dueño de la tienda si tenía suerte. El karma era el karma, y esta pobre y desafortunada alma pensó que podía robar a un anciano e irse ileso. No es que ellos estuvieran allí para hacer justicia, pero el viejo vendía bolas de queso. Les gustaban las bolas de queso.

"Hazlo," gruñó Seungwoo, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Tú encárgate de este," insistió. "Quiero ver."

"Siempre quieres ver," dijo él.

"Los mukbangs son populares ahora, ya sabes."

"¿Vas a poner esto en youtube?" Se rió. El ladrón se retorció impotente en sus brazos mientras conversaban sobre sus planes para la cena, pero la única forma en que lograría que Seungwoo dejara su comida era rasgándole la garganta.

"Podría hacerlo," dijo. "Cómprame una cámara."

Seungwoo puso los ojos en blanco. "Solo roba una."

"Oh, ya sabes lo que pienso de los ladrones," dijo Seungyoun astutamente.

"Por favor," rogó el ladrón. "Haré cualquier cosa, pero por favor déjame ir."

"¿Dejarte ir?" Dijo Seungwoo. "Ni siquiera he comenzado todavía."

Seungyoun colocó su palma sobre el pecho del hombre, y su cuerpo se puso rígido, flotando ligeramente en el aire. "Se estaba volviendo muy ruidoso."

"Te gusta el ruido."

"Me gusta cuando tú eres ruidoso," lo corrigió Seungyoun. "Que rogara tanto me estaba poniendo nervioso."

"Te gusta cuando ruegan," sonrió.

"Me gusta cuando tú me ruegas," dijo él. "Solo querías que lo dijera, ¿no?"

"Shh, mi comida se está enfriando," dijo Seungwoo, ignorándolo. Abrió la boca lo suficiente e inhaló. La boca del ladrón se abrió de par en par y su alma pecaminosa se derramó, la vitalidad transfiriéndose a Seungwoo. 

Seungyoun encendió la punta de su dedo y la presionó contra la camisa del hombre, quemándola como si fuera un cigarrillo. Seungwoo tarareó complacido mientras se deleitaba con el sufrimiento del hombre.

"Hazlo de nuevo," gruñó Seungwoo, limpiándose la boca con hambre.

"Por supuesto." Pasó una mano ardiente por el pecho del hombre, el olor a carne chamuscada llenó el callejón.

"Ahh, está casi acabado," dijo. "Tómalo."

Seungwoo inhaló su alma y el cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo. Se lamió los labios, satisfecho. "Eso estuvo bueno."

"Comes muy bien," lo elogió.

"Gracias," sonrió, con los ojos cerrados y saciado. "Levántate."

El cuerpo se puso de pie con el color ligeramente drenado de sus ojos. Todavía estaba vivo técnicamente, pero no le quedaba suficiente alma para pensar o sentir.

"Ve a entregarte," dijo Seungwoo. "Deja de robar a las personas mayores y consigue un trabajo o algo así. Si vas a ir al infierno, al menos haz algo interesante primero."

"Eso es tan dulce," dijo Seungyoun, burlándose de él por ser suave antes de volverse hacia el cuerpo para dar su propia orden. "Y cuando veas a la policía, saca tu polla de tus pantalones."

Seungwoo resopló. "¿Por qué siempre haces eso?"

"Para que sepan que lo enviamos," suspiró.

"Simplemente pueden no saberlo," dijo.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?"

"¿Quieres que nos atrapen?"

"¿Qué van a hacer, meternos en la cárcel?" Preguntó Seungyoun. Seungwoo se rió alegremente, satisfecho por haberse alimentado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y deslizó su lengua en su boca para probar. No el pecado, sino a Seungwoo.

Seungwoo gruñó, abrumado. "¿Aquí?"

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a un buen hotel?" Bromeó, su voz entrecortada y necesitada. "¿Te compro una botella de vino y un diamante?"

"Jódete," dijo Seungwoo, presionándolo contra la pared.

"Jódeme,"respondió, burlándose de él.

Lo besó profundamente, presionando sus cuerpos y tomando pequeños pedazos de su alma con cada respiración. Ese era Seungwoo. Él era el único ser en el mundo que podía hacer que un demonio perdiera su alma, y Seungyoun con gusto le habría dado su alma sin dudarlo.

"¿Hay alguien allí?" Una voz gritó, y Seungyoun estaba a punto de poner los ojos en blanco cuando Seungwoo lo empujó a través de la pared. Se desplomó sobre una cama que no les pertenecía en sábanas que parecían haber sido tejidas con hilos del cielo.

"¿Dónde estamos?"Dijo, tirando de Seungwoo sobre él y dándole un beso descuidado y hambriento.

"Querías ir a un buen hotel," dijo, desabrochando la camisa de Seungyoun con manos torpes.

Sin ayudarlo en absoluto, estiró su mano y palmeó su entrepierna. Ya estaba goteando y le recordó lo mucho que amaba follar a Seungwoo después de alimentarse.

"Quítamelos," gruñó contra su boca.

"¿Tienes prisa?" Bromeó Seungyoun, pero sus manos ya estaban en su cinturón. Se quitaron el resto de su ropa, y él pasó un dedo abrasador sobre el rastro de escamas en las caderas de Seungwoo que lo llevaron a su polla. Seungwoo se estremeció ante el toque. "Más."

"¿Más?" Dijo, quemándolo solo un poco. "¿Así?"

"Mhm," dijo, con los ojos cerrados. La larga cola negra y verde de Seungwoo se movió detrás de él.

Seungyoun se lamió los labios. "¿Que estas esperando?"

La cola viajó hasta sus bocas, y Seungyoun se aseguró de lamer cada centímetro antes de que vuelva a bajar. Seungwoo se frotó contra él cuando su parte extra se deslizó dentro de Seungyoun.

Jadeó y besó a Seungwoo nuevamente, dejándolo tomar el control.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Gruñó.

Seungyoun asintió con la cabeza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la larga y delgada cola lo follaba y la fricción de la polla de Seungwoo se frotaba contra la suya empujándolo hacia el borde, pero aún no estaba listo para correrse tan fácilmente. No cuando era Seungwoo quien se había alimentado y tenía tanta hambre de más.

Rodó a Seungwoo sobre su espalda y se hizo cargo, follándose a sí mismo con la cola moviéndose profundamente dentro de él contra su próstata y rodando sus caderas contra Seungwoo, que gimió ante la sensación.

Pero esto no era suficiente. Seungwoo merecía más. Se merecía un espectáculo.

Se empujó hacia abajo y pasó la lengua por la punta, dejando un rastro de humo. Seungwoo agarró las sábanas y sintió temblar la punta de la cola dentro de él.

"¿Más?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

"Por favor," rogó.

"Me gusta cuando ruegas," dijo antes de tomarlo en su boca antinaturalmente caliente. Le pasó la punta de los dedos sobre el estómago, quemándolo como a él le gustaba mientras lo chupaba y lo probaba. La cola de Seungwoo lo folló más ansiosamente, y sabia que le gustaba. Sabía que estaba cerca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera a Seungwoo embestir contra él, ansiando más. Tarareó con su polla en la garganta, enviando fuego a través del cuerpo de Seungwoo que lo hizo gritar de placer. 

"Mierda," dijo sin aliento. "Ven acá."

Seungwoo lo levantó y lo besó antes de estirarse para agarrar la entrepierna de Seungyoun, y él le devolvió el gesto, mirándolo mientras se tocaban con movimientos rápidos y apresurados, igualando el ritmo del otro. Sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras gemía, y Seungyoun sintió que el calor se derramaba sobre su mano. Esperaba que se derrumbara por completo, pero se levantó y le dio la vuelta.

Se detuvo y pasó una lengua bífida sobre la punta mientras su cola se encargaba del resto. Seungyoun se sacudió mientras se empujaba dentro y fuera de él, pero la expresión del rostro de Seungwoo con él dentro de su boca era demasiado. Gritó y arqueó la espalda cuando se corrió, Seungwoo no desperdició una gota.

"Comes muy bien," dijo sin aliento cuando Seungwoo se derrumbó a su lado.

"Gracias," besó su mejilla.

"¿De quién es esta cama?"

"No lo sé," dijo Seungwoo haciéndolo reír alegremente.

"¿Qué hacemos si vuelven a casa?"

"¿Comérnoslos?"

Seungyoun tarareó. "Me vendría bien un poco de riqueza en mi dieta."


End file.
